LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P2/Transcript
(Rose is seen on the floor playing with a small car. As she rolls it around, she begins to see frost growing on it) Rose: Huh? Aww man! (Erin looks down at Rose from her bed) Erin: Something wrong Rosie? Rose: I keep freezing my car. Erin: Huh? (Erin looks down to find the car as it slowly freezes solid.) Erin: Awww it's okay Rosie, we can fix that. Rose: You sure? Erin: Yeah! Here let me see it. (Erin gets up and picks up the car before she gently hits it against her dresser, shattering the ice) Erin: *hands the car back* Here you go! Rose: *takes the car* Thanks Erin. Man, I didn't think controlling my powers would be this hard. Erin: *Giggles and pats Rose's head* Believe or not Rosie, but I struggled to control my Gift when I first had it to. Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah. I can't tell you how many times I ended yelling for dad to help me every time I froze one of my toys by accident. Rose: Wow! Erin: Yeah. Then there was the time I froze this tower Alex made out of building blocks. Rose: What happened to it? Erin: It shattered the entire thing to pieces. Alex was crying for like fifteen minutes before mom and dad got him calmed down. (Rose laughs) Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah! Rose: Oh wow! I never thought you would have that much trouble with your powers Erin! Erin: Hey I was a kid to once to. So I had to learn how to use my powers just like everyone else. And I'll be here to teach you how to use yours. Rose: Thanks Erin! (Rose jumps up and hugs Erin) Erin: Aww you're welcome sweetie! (Erin hugs Rose back. As they hug, Miles walks in) Miles: Hey Erin. Erin: Hey Miles, what's up? Miles: Nothing really. You and Rose all right? Erin: Oh she's having a bit of trouble controlling her ice powers but she'll figure out with my help. Miles: Wait ice powers??? Rose: Yeah! (Miles notices Rose's new color) Miles: How?! Erin: Uhhh, long story. Miles: I-I see... Well then congrats Rose. Rose: Thanks! Now I'm REALLY Erin's side kick! I can't wait to start my hero training! Erin: Yeah! Miles: Well it'll have to wait Erin. We got a crime alert. Erin: Aww man! What do we got? Miles: Its another Targhul with a Quirk. Erin: Ginetra… Rose: Mommy.... Erin: *Puts Erin down* Rose you stay with Lenny and Charlie. I'll be back soon okay? And when I get back, we'll see about practicing your freezing powers. Okay? Erin: Okay Erin. Miles: Oh yeah, Alex and Jess are staying back too. Erin: Really? Miles: Hey, someone's gotta look after them. Besides, they still got Rayla and Ray to help as well. Erin: You're right. Well, let's head out and deal with this thing already. Miles: Right away Erin. Come on. Erin: Let's do it! (Miles and Erin both leave the room. Rose decides to play with her car again. But freezes it again) Rose: OH COME ON!! (Meanwhile out in the city...) Officer #1: SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!! Officer #3: IT'S ON THE WALLS!!! (The officers are seen firing at The Toad who is shown jumping from wall to wall before it jumps down and slashes an officer's throat before biting down on another's neck) Toad: Blood....! Officer #2: HOLY SHIT!! Toad: More blood...! (Toad goes for the officer, but at that moment, a tongue wraps out Toad's foot, and pulls him away from the Officer) Tsuyu: Ribbit! Toad: YOU!! Erin: More than that Targhul! (The other Defenders run out) Toad: Awww you ruined my meal! Jack: We're about to ruin more than that you monster! Miles: Yeah! Toad: Ha! You couldn't kill me even if you tried! Tsuyu: You give reptiles a bad name. Tenya: Indeed! Soon you and your queen's reign will end! Toad: No! My queen's army grows everyday! Soon we'll be the masters of this world! Erin: You guys really like making aspirations before you even plan them out huh? Toad: We know this will come to be! The Queen has prophesied it! Miles: Unless we stop her first. Toad: Then if that's the case, I'll stop you from destroying our future! Jack: Bring it on!! (Toad launches himself at the Defenders. Meanwhile, Jessica is seen with Sammy and Alex) Jessica: Nice of you to stay with us for a change Alex. Alex: Well hey, you're gonna need help when it comes to raising a Targhul. Besides.... (Alex takes Jessica's hand into his) Alex: I just wanted to spend some time with you was all. Jessica: *Giggles* Oh Alex. Sammy: If you guys start kissing again, I'm leaving. Lenny: Yeah I don't wanna see that either. Alex: Hey, maybe you kids will understand how we feel when you're older. Sammy: Doubt it. We rely on infecting people to have kids. Lenny: Yeah! Jessica: We know, Alex was just joking. Alex: Yeah! (Alex then looks around) Alex: Wait...Where's Rose at? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts